A Savage Kind of Love
by jovianna's-last-stand
Summary: A falling out between a cynical, golden-eyed man and a whimiscal girl leads to a fateful night five years later. Kagome can either run from their past or invite the new feelings he elicits from her. Even the most savage of loves can survive *Auth name chg
1. Dangerous Thoughts

A/N: This short fic is based off of an EXCELLENT song called "Violently" by Edie Carey. The angst between Inuyasha and Kagome can be well illustrated with this particular song. This is my first songfic/AU, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

_**REPETITIVE DISCLAIMER**_: All original characters and manga plot ideas belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song "Violently" by Edie Carey can be found on her album "Call Me Home" which was produced in 2000. Lyrics for the song were borrowed from her website: www. Ediecarey . com. You can listen to her song at www. Myspace. Com / ediecarey and click on "Violently." (remove spaces before copying & pasting into your browser) Please enjoy!

_Italics:_ Flashbacks or song lyrics

Chapter One: "Dangerous Thoughts"

_No, no I can't be trusted_

_Driving out here alone_

_With these thoughts_

_'Cause my brakes are busted_

_And the engine's shot…_

The black of night swarmed her vision as the 1988 Lincoln crawled across the the landscape. The heater clicked audibly sending lukewarm air to fill the cracked leather interior of her precious vehicle. Flickering thoughts that claimed her attention kept her brown eyes from focusing upon the road which ranged from the worries of her car getting through the storm to old memories that should've been long forgotten.

It might not be much, but it was hers. It took her six months of working part-time at a local café to pay for this shop car her brother worked on in class. And to think about it, six hundred dollars at the time was worth it. Then again, it was a shop car. Which meant Souta and his classmates rebuilt it from the inside out as a class project. The engine was brand new, but the wiring was shoddy. The lights in the interior were falling from their respective places. The carpet was torn and dirtied from the feet of the ten teenage boys working on it. And they never seemed to have finished fixing the air conditioner and heating system…

So, Kagome made do with the wool gloves on her hands, the thick alpaca knitted hat upon her head, a plush indigo scarf the wrapped around her neck three times, and a black overcoat that had the deepest warmth that surrounded her lithe form.

The clatter of the engine resounded in her empty car making her thoughts jumps and skip around. Voices from a long ago fight between her and a man with fiery amber eyes slipped in and out of her head. Why was it that when ever the skies were gray the emotions of that night flooded back to her?

Shaking off the foreboding feelings of the past, she kept her deep brown eyes on the road. The sweet melodies of Aimee Mann drifted through the speakers that crackled at times. She hummed along, letting the song soothe her soul and calm her nerves. Kagome had to get to her destination and the visions of her catastrophic relationship were nothing but hindrances along the way. Her mother asked her to meet her at their old cabin in the mountains where she and her brother would be staying for a week this autumn. It would be perfect: the walls of pine trees flanked around the cabin, the crisp scent of falling leaves from the forest, and the deliciously warm fire awaiting her in the main room. It was going to be just what she needed…

Leaving the big city for this mini vacation made her heart leap with joy. The monotony of grad school and her research would be bliss. Escaping her part-time position at the local café also added to her relief. During the autumn, people would flock to the hot spot to get hot ciders, pumpkin spiced lattes, and hot chocolates. At times the amounts of people became too much and the repetition of the same motions would drive her close to insane. Thank goodness she only had to get through spring semester before she would receive her Ph. D. Then the real adventure of her adult life would take off.

She maneuvered her beast of a car around the bend that led her into the mountains. Every mile got her closer to her reprieve. An image flickered against the west side of her car overlooking the depths of the forest. A pair of golden eyes flashed, causing her to gasp loudly.

Kagome shook her head, "Knock it off girl. Its probably just some animal." The feral eyes had brought him back into her mind. The man who had denied her the one thing she had ever wanted…

Growling at herself, Kagome hit the gas pedal and began to increase her speed rapidly up the mountain side. Damn him. It was his loss. Why should she dwell on it still? It had been five years since that fateful night.

_The crack of thunder rumbled in her ears as the wind whipped her hair over her features. Her fingernails were piercing her palms as she clutched her hands. His words echoed in her ears sending a multitude of shockwaves through her soul. _

"_Kagome… We're just too different. We just can't survive together. It won't work. I'm…I'm not good enough for you," he admitted in soft, gruff tones._

"_Too different? How so? We've made it so far, and I can't see why you're so scared. I love you for who you are," the pleading in her voice was evident, and she cursed herself for sounding so desperate._

_He went to reach for her, meaning to caress her cheek in a reassuring manner, but he faltered. He didn't want to give her false hope. The various emotions that were swirling within him were vivid in the golden depths of his eyes. "If you knew who I was, you would not love me anymore. And I cannot allow you to be hurt."_

"_Damn you, Inuyasha. I'm already hurt. _This_ is hurting me. What are trying to protect me from?" Her stance stiffened as she forced herself to stare directly into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen._

Kagome sniffed, disgusted with herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She shouldn't cry for him anymore. He didn't deserve her tears. It happened too long ago. It shouldn't have this kind of effect on her anymore.

She nearly jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grasping from it in the dark, her gloved hand fumbled to flip it open.

"Hello?" Kagome sniffed again.

"Kagome, hi!" came a melodious voice. There was a pause before it continued. "Are you crying? What's the matter?"

"Sango… hi. Nothing's the matter. I wasn't crying. It's awfully cold and my nose was running that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say. How far away are you from the cabin?"

"Um, I'd say a good twenty minutes still. If it starts to downpour again, it may take longer. Why?"

"Well, Miroku and I were thinking that a week in the mountains would be fun too! We're renting out the cabin two miles away from yours. So you'll have me to spend time with. Aren't you lucky?"

Kagome snickered. "Lucky, huh? I guess I am." She hesitated for a moment before asking, "You wouldn't be harboring any motives for this respite, would you?"

Sango stuttered, "Wh-what? Motives! Kagome, honestly. You are paranoid."

"I am not paranoid! I just… I know you might be worried about me."

"Well… It has been exactly five years since…" Sango trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the obvious.

Kagome took in a deep breath and responded with slight annoyance, "Yes, Sango. It's been five years, so why should I be upset? I'm completely over it."

Kagome could sense Sango rolling her eyes, "Right. Well, tough cookies. Miroku and I are already here. So you'll just have to deal with a chipper girl and a perverted man. It'll be loads of fun, I promise!"

A smile tugged at her rosey lips, "Alright Sango. I don't mind the company, really. I'd probably go mad with Mom probing me about my life and Souta whining about not having any of his friends around. I'd be grateful for the company."

"Good! Then we'll get together tonight when you arrive. Your mom has already invited the hubby and me over for hot cocoa and cookies when you get here. We'll have a lot of fun!"

"So you said. Alright, I'm almost there, so I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure thing! Can't wait!"

Kagome flipped her phone shut, exhaling a long, patience-tried breath. So much for trying to ignore all of her feelings and walling herself up for a week. Maybe it was for the best. Sango and her husband Miroku had a knack for cheering her up.

The last hill was coming up, and then she could pull in to the half-mile long driveway that would lead her to a cabin filled with silly, loving people. She was happier knowing that she had them waiting for her. Perhaps she was foolish in thinking that staying alone in her thoughts would help anything.

A falling trail of notes indicated once more that she had a phone call. Shuffling around her purse, she opened her phone once more. "Hello?"

No answer. There was a sound of deep breathing, but no response.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Another moment of silence before a gruff baritone spat quickly, "I'm—I'm so sorry!" A clicked from the phone startled her as the man hung up.

The phone slipped from her hand. She knew that voice.

'Inuyasha.'


	2. As Luck Would Have It

A/N: I am extremely appreciative of all of your reviews

**A/N:** I am extremely appreciative of all of your reviews! Within 12 hours I have received over 15 reviews on all the sites I posted on. That's more on one chapter than I had with "A Gathered Storm." Which isn't dead, by the way. The story just takes a lot out of me when I write it, so I need to make sure my creative psyche is well-balanced for the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I claim no ownership to the original plot of the manga, nor the characters that parade around within my tale. The song "Violently" was written by Edie Carey and can be found at my website www. Myspace. Com / caitypeach22. (The song should play automatically.)

**WARNINGS:** Language

_Italics:_ Flashbacks or song lyrics

Chapter 2: As Luck Would Have It

_The heat serves to keep you soft_

_So I can mold you and you won't crack_

_But I don't know how to turn this thing off_

_And I don't think I can take it back..._

_No I don't think I can take it back._

He slammed the phone back into its shattered cradle. The stupidity of his actions... He was furious with himself. Why the hell did he have to call her? He was able to curb the need to pick up the phone and find her during the past five years. Why was it that tonight he lost all control?

Inuyasha dragged his fingers through his uniquely silvered hair roughly. The emotions were driving him close to the brink of insanity. This incessant need for her kept growing, no matter how he tried to stifle it. The other women in his past did nothing to satiate his infernal hunger. Sure, they were good for a quick fuck, but nothing that was close to bringing him to sheer esctacy. Only she could do that.

He had to turn her away. She was simply too perfect. Her warm brown eyes held a secret that only he knew, the unconditional love that seemed to dwell within them. Her naviety was what brought about that kind of love, he was sure. Had she the knowledge of what was rightfully his fate, she wouldn't understand.

Inuyasha was heir to the Taisho fortune and empire of commerce that his father and grandfather had built. It was his fate to take on the family mantle and lead the future of his kin. It was a damned providence as far as he was concerned. But honor was an attribute the Taisho's could not part with, no matter the consequences.

A damned man did not deserve an angel such as Kagome. The cold world of business would not welcome such a warm hearted person. It turned the nicest of people into cruel, money-grubbing individuals. Investments, extended business trips, and bureaucratic red tape that would swamp his life proved to be an obstacle he didn't want her to have to juggle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ring from his desk phone. "Yeah?" he greeted gruffly.

"Is that anyway to address your father?" replied an equally stern response.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stretched back into his leather desk chair. "Sorry, Dad. My mind was on something…"

"Hn, well be that as it may, I need you to come by the house tonight. Your mother and I are entertaining some very important guests and its your duty to come and charm them."

"Have you ever known me to charm anyone, father?"

"You can be charming when the occasion warrants it. And trust me, you'll need all the charisma you've got to engross our company tonight," the elder Taisho impressed upon his son.

"Right, well I'll try my best," Inuyasha replied ambiguously.

"Fine. We will expect to see you within an hour. Does that suit you?" his father asked in a tone that dared him to object.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I guess I'll be seeing you in an hour then."

"Thank you, son." Inuyasha could almost see his father smirking in triumph. "Oh, and make sure you're dressed appropriately. As I said, these are _very_ important guests."

Inuyasha sighed as his father disconnected, leaving him in audible silence. Great. This was just what he _didn't_ need tonight. There wasn't any possible way he could center his attention on his father's stuffy, rich guests. And he was certainly in no mood to entertain.

A clash of lightening streaked across the sky and lit up the city below his penthouse apartment. This night wasn't looking like it could get any worse.

* * *

_So I'll just make you braver than you are_

_I will paint your eyes a prettier green_

_I will watch you fall violently_

_For me… _

* * *

The clang of rusted metal hinging into its place echoed against the wall of trees as Kagome relinquished the luke-warmth of her car. The lights from the cabin beckoned her with cordial flicker. Along the oak steps leading to the abode were four jack-o-lanterns stationed at the edge with goofy grins. The trees swayed with a silent rhythm only those of the forest could hear. Kagome began to feel the tension in her shoulders ebbing away.

The unfortunate event of the damnable phone call was not about to ruin her week of relaxation. There was no logical reason to dwell on it, even if it was extremely odd and out of character for him.

A bang was heard with the scuttle of feet as her family and friends ran to her with open arms. Souta's grin shone with the metal of his braces gleaming in the dim light. Sango's hair waved about her shoulders as she reached her dearest friend. Miroku's mischievous smile lit up his face, and her mother's careful stance was a sign of relief for Kagome. Everyone seemed to be happy to see her, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, jeez, looks like Kagome is getting all sentimental on us again," Souta teased as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Be quiet," Kagome sniffed. "You missed me, and you know it." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around the slender form, engulfing her with his larger stature. "Good heavens, Souta—stop growing!"

A small pout stole the smile from his lips, "I can't control it. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky to have such a big strong brother to protect you."

A giggle slipped from Kagome as she released Souta from her embrace. Her mother gave her a gentle squeeze, "I'm glad you got here safely. Those clouds worried me."

"Aw, Mama. No little ol' rain cloud could stop me," Kagome grinned.

"You've made good time too," Miroku added as he clasped his hand upon her shoulder. Sango sent him a glare, making sure his 'idle' hands didn't slip into mysterious territory.

Kagome nodded to Miroku, sending Sango a friendly wink as she leaned down to grasp her duffle bag.

"Alright, let's get your things inside before it starts to rain again. I've made hot cocoa and there's a roaring fire in the fireplace," her mother spoke.

Souta stole the duffle bag from Kagome's grip, shushing her objection with a look and flipping the heavy bag over his shoulder as if it were as light as a feather. Her mother and Miroku headed in with her brother while Sango hung behind looking suspiciously at Kagome.

Feeling Sango's eyes bore into her, Kagome turned to ask, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're totally not yourself. Something happened." Sango's fair brow creased in worry.

An eerie shiver ran down Kagome's spine. "Stop that! I hate how psychic you are with me."

Sango's broad shoulders lifted in an apologetic shrug, "Well, I'm right, huh? Dish, woman."

A grumble slipped from Kagome's pursed lips. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

Her hands lifted as if admitting defeat for a moment, "Fine, be that way. But if you don't tell me, I'll just keep this up-" Sango replied before composing her face and poking Kagome in the sides.

Kagome shrieked, "Stop that!"

"Tell me what's wrong, then."

"No!"

"Your choice." Sango poked Kagome's ticklish sides once more.

"Ack! Quit it!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Kags, I can keep this up all night. And you know Miroku and your brother will join in if they see me doing this."

"Oh god, fine! You're so horrible to me," Kagome growled in a cross tone.

Sango's stern face melted into a childish grin, "I know. It's for your own good. Now, fess up."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "After we hung up, I got another call."

"Oh?"

"At first, there was nobody there. But then…" she hesitated.

"Then what?" Sango pressed.

"It—it was Inuyasha."

Sango's expression slipped into a myriad of emotions from surprise to horror, and then to anger. "What the hell did the bastard want?"

"I don't know. All he managed to say was 'I'm sorry.'" Kagome's eyes fell upon the brick walkway.

Sango snorted. "It's a little late for apologies. What happened after that?"

"Nothing. He hung up. I was too stunned to do anything," Kagome admitted feeling a bit helpless.

"Huh. That's quite out of the ordinary. Not to mention out of character for Inuyasha. He seemed to be a complete obstinate bastard the last time you talked to him."

"I know. It was out of the blue and something I didn't need to experience." Kagome pushed her ebony locks from her eyes as the wind began to pick up.

Sango folded her arms over her ample chest as she observed her best friend. It was just Kagome's luck that that idiot would contact her. This man was as thick-headed as he was handsome, not to mention Kagome was still in love with him. Even if Kagome would never admit it out loud He had no tact for timing back when they were dating and it was apparent that he still lacked perception.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome replied, trying her best to smile. "But I'm not going to think about it anymore. No use in mulling over a phone call that was probably an accident anyway."

"Right." Sango's expression flickered, hinting that she may have some doubts.

"Hey!" Souta's voice ripped through the severity of the moment. "Mom says you better get in before it starts to rain again!"

"Yeah, we're coming." Sango turned to Kagome, grabbing her arm gently to lead her inside. "Come on. The warmth will do you good."

Kagome merely smiled wanly at her friend as she allowed Sango to drag her into the cabin lit with hues of warm amber. Even five years later and a hundred miles away, the color of his eyes would never escape her.

* * *

Inuyasha was shuffled into his father's estate by a very hurried maid who pratically ripped his jacket off of his muscular shoulders. She gave Inuyasha an almost unceremonious shove into the dining room as she announced his presence quickly to the room and exited just as fast as she had entered. Feeling like a spectacle, Inuyasha scratched his head awkwardly awaiting a welcome from his parents.

"Ah, son, there you are. Fashionably late, as always," his father rumbled as his clamored to his feet. He slipped an arm amiably around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my youngest, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bowed his head slightly to the gathered patrons who sat stiffly in their maple dining chairs. A man with long black hair and deceptive brown eyes return the gesture, as did the waif of a woman who sat to his right. The woman was unremarkable in her beauty, but seemed to hold herself with great pride.

"Son, our honored guests are Onigumo and his sister Kikyo of the Naraku family." His father informed him.

"Naraku? As in Naraku Enterprises?" Inuyasha interjected.

"The very same, Mr. Taisho," replied Onigumo in soft, dark tones.

Inuyasha nodded.

The elder Taisho looked as his son as if waiting for another response before pressing on, realizing that Inuyasha was not about to be as hospitable as he would've liked. "Come, sit. Let us drink in celebration."

Inuyasha slipped into an empty chair to the left of his father who was seated at the head of the table. "What are celebrating?"

"Why, your betrothal, my dear son."

Silence stole the breath from the room as Inuyasha turned towards his father with a venimous look. "Say that again?"

* * *

A/N: _Reviews are fuel for the proverbial fire!_


	3. A Violent Fall

A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews

A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews! I'm very humbled by the overwhelming response I've received from all the sites I've posted on.

**DISCLAIMER:** In no shape or form do I own the characters from Inuyasha, nor do I own the song "Violently" by Edie Carey. To listen to this excellent song, visit my myspace at www. Myspace . com / caitypeach22.

_Italics_: flashbacks or song lyrics

**WARNINGS:** Language and sweet, sweet citrusness

Chapter 3: A Violent Fall

_And I took you to bed with authority_

_I replay that kiss by the hotel desk_

'_Til the tape just melts and runs over me_

_And we're in the same sticky mess_

Her heartbeat labored in her chest. Her blood coursed thickly through her veins while a sizzle of energy leapt in her stomach. Her satin-like skin prickled under the immense form pinning her against the cold frame of the doorway.

A darken whisper slipped into the shell of her ear followed by the sensual flick of his tongue. Incoherent promises of passion reverberated in her mind as the passion took hold of her logical senses.

There was no 'what-if.' She lost all cognitive sense of impending regrets or doubts for the morning after. This was real, this was now, and this was everything she ever wanted.

His deep, exerted breaths shook her curvy body while the heat of his velvet lips danced up the side of her graceful neck. She threaded her fingers through the long silvery locks of his hair, dragging his hard frame harshly against her own supple one.

The sharpness of his teeth teased down her neck, tongue lapping and tracing the elegant structure of her shoulders. She tossed her head back with a wanton moan. He growled deep within his throat in approval, his hand seeking to rid her figure of the linen blouse that hid her beautiful treasures.

Kagome could hear the pop and rip of her shirt as the man before her aggressively made short work of her clothing. She could worry about that later. All she cared about was feeling the tapered fingers of her lover roving over her naked skin. A sharp intake of breath lifted her bound breasts to his face, letting him place delicate kisses against her aching body.

He suckled at the sensitive points of her chest before sneaking his hand around her ribcage to the clasps of her lacy bra. A mere flick of his wrists sent the silky binding fleeing from her body. Kagome felt his lips curve into a smirk as the flimsy cloth fell from her full bosom revealing that which he longed for.

The silent man captured a rosy peak in his mouth causing Kagome to sob out his name. Her hands fled from his silky hair to the hem of his shirt, yanking it forcefully up his powerful form. A rumble echoed in his chest when her slender hands scratched lightly down his sinewy chest, tickling at his firm stomach.

With the teasing taking a toll on both of them, the rest of their clothes vanished quickly in a heap upon the floor. Kagome leapt into his arms, wrapping her delicious legs around his hips as he carried her to the bed. The throbbing between her legs increased when his shaft tickled against her. She cried out again as he fell with her onto the bed. His fingers teased at her hips, slipping towards the center of her heat and carefully attending to the bud of her desire.

Kagome fisted her hands within his hair, writhing against his fingers and mouth as he dropped his face down to taste her. The pressure increased sending waves of desperation in her belly. The excitement traveled from the tips of her toes to her hips as she rose to meet the crest of her release.

Golden eyes lifted to stare into hers while his fingers kept their ministrations. "Kagome? Kagome? You have to wake up."

She blinked her eyes and looked incredulously back at him. "No. No, I'm not dreaming."

He ignored her, "C'mon, lazy bones. Get up!"

The vision of the god-like man vanished from her eyes and was replaced by a teenager with an annoying grin on his face. Kagome shook her head harshly, trying to bring herself back to reality.

"Kagoooomeeee," Souta sang in an obnoxious tone. "What were _you_ dreaming about, huh?"

A blush crept into her cheeks as she shifted in her bed. "N-nothing! Get out of my room, you pest!"

A taunting laugh escaped from her brother before he climbed off her bed. "Oh? Then why were you moaning?"

"M-moaning?"

"Uh-huh. And I swore I heard you cry out 'Inuyasha'!"

A thud and groan was heard as Kagome's pillow collided with Souta's head. "You evil little cockroach! Get out, get out, get out!"

Souta cackled maniacally, skipping out of Kagome's room.

Kagome cursed a blue streak under her breath as she scrubbed her hands over her face. Damn that Inuyasha. Why the hell did he creep into her dreams? It was that godforsaken phone call. It was also probably because she hadn't had sex since right before they broke up. So, logically, it made sense that she would dream about it.

Kagome bolted out of her bed and crossed to her to her vanity. She stared crossly at the image reflected back at her, leaning in to scold herself. "Get a grip, woman! Stop dreaming about him. He's gone, he's a jerk, and he doesn't mean anything to you! I mean, sure, he was amazing in bed and his lips could do unbelievably wonderful things but that doesn't mean you have to dream about it. So, stop. Let it go." She swept her hands down slowly in a calming motion taking in a deep breath.

Turning from her mirror, Kagome straightened her posture and left to meet up with her family downstairs. Yes, that was it. She was sure she convinced herself that the topic was closed. He would flee from her mind. Surely…

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he bellowed at his father in the hallway. "You arranged a marriage for me? What the hell is this, the feudal era? People don't do this nowadays, Dad."

"Do not raise your voice at me, boy. I'm well aware that it's not conventional anymore, but if you want to see this family is taken care of well after I'm gone, you'll agree to marry the girl who is heir to the enterprise. Who knows, she might even be good for you. God knows you haven't dated anything with a heartbeat for five years," the elder Taisho growled.

"_Her_? That pale, thin haired woman who seems to be a mute? No, thank you. I'd rather be a eunuch."

"You're being childish, Inuyasha. You will act your age and accept the terms stated and marry Kikyo." His father folded his mighty arms across his chest in a no-nonsense manner.

"You are treating like I am a fucking child, Dad! I will not be pushed into a marriage to a malnourished bitch that I've never even said two words to."

"Inuyasha, you will marry her. You will take over the business once I retire, and you sure as hell will not argue about this once more with me. I will not yield," a dangerous voice ordered.

Red lanced around the gold irises of Inuyasha's eyes. "You can push me around as much as you wish. I'm still not agreeing to this. And I will not yield."

With that, Inuyasha grabbed his coat from the hall closet and started for the door. The look he left with Onigumo and Kikyo made the dining room grow cold. The door slammed, and Toga Taisho was left to clean up the mess his son had created.

Toga suppressed another growl as he turned to amend the situation. His wife, who had heard everything from her seat at the table, jumped up from her seat and caught his arm just before he was about to enter dining area.

"Wait, love. Maybe you're being a bit obstinate. Let's think about this from his perspective first, alright?" Izayoi whispered, her deep brown eyes pleaded with him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Toga nodded. "Fine. You and I will discuss the matter after I apologize to our guests."

Izayoi smiled to herself as she watched her beloved husband walk back into the dining room and begin to offered words of apology to Onigumo and Kikyo. She knew that Inuyasha would never agree to this arranged marriage. She was just going to have to figure out a solution so brilliant and make Toga think he thought of it himself. That way he couldn't refuse!

* * *

Slamming his foot against the gas pedal, Inuyasha sped from the winding driveway of his parents' mansion. "Goddammit!" he spat. "No way in hell is he telling me I'm marrying that bitch. I'm an adult; I can choose my own wife."

He punched his fist into the dashboard. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted… All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through his chest.

NO! He couldn't think about her. She was out of the question. There wasn't anyway she'd take him back now, anyway. He had fucked that up big time. There wouldn't be a chance in hell.

He blinked his eyes. Then why the hell was he driving towards her apartment? He hadn't even realized he was about ten minutes away from her neighborhood. It was like some other force was taking over him. No matter how much logic he put into his reasons for resisting thinking about her, it seemed futile.

It was an unconscious pull. He no longer had control over his physical form. A dark voice was whispering in the back of his mind, stating his true desires. Feeling exhausted from arguing with his father, Inuyasha unhappily gave in.

These feelings kept getting stronger and it was even harder for Inuyasha to deny them. It was as if a savage part of his soul was silently telling him to go to her. It had been this way for five years, and it had steadily been becoming a dyer problem. Tonight, it seemed as though he had absolutely no control. This beast within him was calling all the shots.

He drove past the corner café where she worked. His eyes scoped inside to see if she was there laboring away at one of those espresso machines. Nothing. He didn't see her at all. A twinge of disappointed pulled at his stomach. Inuyasha's large hands gripped the steering wheel as he continued on. Only four more blocks until he reached her apartment building.

Visions of her crystal blue eyes drifted into his mind. They were like calming waters that enveloped his soul. Her voice was dulcet and sweet when she was happy, and full of vigor and spice when she was incensed. He felt the savage side of him relax as he envisioned her beauty and voice, letting all other thoughts and actions become reflexive as he approached her complex.

He parked, inwardly growling at himself once more. 'Fine. One visit. If she isn't there, you are going home and not thinking about this again.' He crossed the sidewalk and ran up to her unit on the first floor.

Inuyasha brought his fist to knock on her door, cursing himself for acting on his stupid desires. A moment passed, and nobody came to the door. Feelings slightly disappointed, he turned from the door only to hear the lock unlatch and the door open slowly.

He turned back around quickly, meeting a cross expression on a face that certainly wasn't Kagome's. "Erm… Hi."

"Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?" the short girl asked, planting her hands at her hips and staring harshly into his eyes. She looked familiar… Inuyasha was sure she worked with Kagome at the café. What was her name again?

"Uh—Karin, right? Is Kagome home?"

Karin frowned up at him, "Kagome? No. She's not home. Not that it really matters anyways, seeing how it's none of your business."

Inuyasha sighed deeply trying to gather up what remained of his patience. "I was hoping I could talk to her. Will she be home soon?"

Karin snorted and poked her finger into his chest, "Listen here, you bastard. I don't know who you think you are, but the last time I checked you dumped poor Kagome five years ago and hadn't bothered to get in touch with her since. Am I correct?"

"That's not the—" he began.

"And _that_ would mean you really have no business with her after you broke her heart. So I really don't see why I should let you see her or talk to her at all."

Inuyasha stilled himself for a moment before he bit her head off. "Please, Karin. I know I was an absolute asshole to Kagome. I'm not real good with words, so I know I hurt her really bad. But I am asking you nicely, may I please speak with her?"

Karin eyed him for what seemed like an eternity. She tapped her fingers against the curves of her hips. "What is it that you want to say to her?"

"That I am a total and utter asshole for what I've done. I just… I need to make sure she's alright, Karin."

Nibbling her lower lip in thought, she replied, "She won't be home for a week, Taisho. Some of the other co-workers and I finally convinced her to take a vacation. So I don't need you going in and messing up what she desperately needs."

"Vacation?" he felt what hope he had droop slightly.

"Yes, with her family."

"Where did they go?"

Karin stayed silent, still eyeing him suspiciously. "If I tell you, what will you do? Go fuck her and then dump her again?"

Inuyasha winced at her accusation, "No. I just need to see that she's alright, Karin."

Karin sighed in defeat, dropping her head to her chest. "If you promise on your soul you will not hurt her, I'll tell you."

"I promise, Karin. I never break my promises." His voice was a bit thick with emotion.

"She is at her family's cabin at the mountains. She left this afternoon, so she'd be there by now."

A small smile curved Inuyasha's mouth. "Thank you, Karin." He turned to go back to his car when her voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, are you still in love with her?"

The look he gave before he took off towards his car told her all she needed to know.

* * *

A/N: Woo, first lemon EVER. Let me know how I did! Reviews are such fun surprises! I love 'em.


	4. The Edge of Reason

**A/N:** A thousand apologies for not updating for… *counts on her fingers* Um… 9 months. Damn, that's a long time! A lot of real life stuff has happened, including yours truly getting engaged and still having to work at her crappy job. Alas, here is the next installment of "A Savage Kind of Love."

**DISCLAIMER:** I protest that I do not own either Inuyasha & Co., nor do I own Edie Carey's "Violently." You can listen to the song at www. ediecarey. com. (Remove spaces after copying and pasting into your browser.)

_Italics_: song lyrics or flashbacks

**Warnings: **sisterly/brotherly bickering

* * *

Chapter 4: The Edge of Reason

_So I'll just make you braver than you are_

_I will paint your eyes a prettier green_

_I will watch you fall_

_Violently… for me_

The sinking of her blade into the orange flesh fell into a rough motion as she began to carve out a pattern. She emitted a growl low in her throat as her knife fought with the tough, thick exterior. Snatching the sharp utensil from its wedged into place, Kagome battled the gourd just to stab it once again. Sounds of frustration reverberated from her edge of the table.

"That poor pumpkin!" Miroku exclaimed from his seat across from Kagome.

"Now you know why I'm sitting all the way over here. I fear for my life!" Souta cried from his perch on the porch, cradling his pumpkin against his stomach.

Kagome sent him a death glare, promising him silently acts of violence against his being. Souta shivered visibly, causing Miroku to lift his brow at the two.

"Souta, what did you do to Kagome this time?"

"Nothing! She's psycho, that's all. I'm completely innocent."

"Uh-huh. Kagome just enjoys committing gratuitous acts of carnage on pumpkins for fun then?" Sango spoke up, eyeing Souta suspiciously.

"Listen, I'm claiming clemency on this. She just can't take a joke." Souta turned his nose up.

A loud 'thwap' was heard as a handful of pumpkin guts collided with Souta's face, followed by a high pitched scream.

"Serves you right, you meddling insect." Kagome climbed to her feet and placed her carving utensil down next to her mutilated pumpkin. "I'm going for a walk. Alone."

Sango's eyes traversed over Kagome's pinched expression. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out exactly which sore spot Souta was able to provoke. Perhaps it would be best to let her cool off before tackling her with questions.

The crisp air of the autumn breeze danced with the fallen leaves that littered the hills of the forest. Simplicity and solitude were offered to a very rattled girl as she kicked at a lone acorn. Her companions watched her storm off into the thick of the trees. An audible sigh of relief was released as soon as she was out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The purr of his engine steadily climbed into a roar as he sped up the winding hills. He felt the wind at his back, as if fate were pushing his closer to his goal. The nervousness that drummed in his heart steadily rose with each mile he gained.

"_Are you still in love with her?"_ Karin's words echoed in his mind. It was a subject he had kept under lock and key hidden within the depths of his soul. The honest truth was that he was never 'out' of love with Kagome. Her scent made his head giddy, her voice eased his heart, and her touch enflamed his passion. There wasn't one aspect of the silly girl that didn't affect him.

Before, this had made him feel vulnerable. To become completely undone by one person was unnerving. It left Inuyasha wide open, able to be struck down by deceit or a bad twist of fate. The idea that he could be left bloodied and beaten emotionally scared him even more than losing an argument with his older brother. (And he –never- lost.)

This infuriated him more. Pure, raw fear was what kept his feelings at bay. A man of his magnitude afraid of his own feelings seemed ridiculous. His fingers clutched the wheel as he stepped on the accelerator.

It was time. Time to let go of the senseless fear and take a leap of faith with the only woman who ever cared for such a cold bastard.

He had placed a call ahead to ask a favor of an associate. A cottage deep within the forest would be ready and awaiting him as soon as he got there. This week, he promised himself that he will find Kagome and try to get back at all costs. Seven days was plenty to plead his case and ask for the mercy his heart ached for. It would be a gamble, but it would be the first step to figuring out what to do with the rest of his life.

A figment of a rather large cottage flitted in the distance. The creamy white panels etched with dark criss-crossing wood stood out among the thick of autumn colored trees across the landscape. It was a welcomed site compared to the roaring urban jungle that usually housed him.

Turning left onto the winding pebble covered drive, Inuyasha began to sneak into the refuge the forest provided him.

*~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~*

The thick expanse of trees cloaked her vision as she climbed furiously up along a ridge of the forest. Boulders sprung out of the earth, providing excellent steps towards the top of the plateau.

Exercising her body had released a sense of relief throughout her. Kagome always felt better after running her body ragged. The tension in her muscles from the anger and confusion had been replaced with an exhaustive calm.

Although there was calmness that swam through her veins, it was soon vanquished by anxiety as her eyes enveloped the landscape. She was lost. And dusk was settling in quite quickly.

Cursing herself silently, she wondered how she could've let her emotions cloud her senses. Running on pure raw anger had clouded her vision and she had led herself far from the gravel path to a cliff of all places. Kagome began searching through the thicket for a way past the knotting fauna to the road.

The darkness that drifted down from the canopy of trees began to swallow any of the light the setting sun had left behind. Sounds of night creatures started to crescendo and shadows danced around her vision. Any perspective of the path now was blocked by the veil of night, and her mind began to play tricks on her.

"Is… is someone there?" Kagome spoke out edging westwards to a figure. "Look, I've lost my way from the path and I could really use some hel—"

The shadow reached out frightfully fast, causing her to jump her and a loud crack resounded below her feet. The earth began to give way as all of Kagome's thoughts vanished into the consuming blackness beneath her.

A gigantic thud resonated around her, vibrating through her body. Soft, wet grasses hugged her limp body. Her ears hummed with white noise as her mind tried to process what exactly had become of her. But through all of this, she sensed someone.

The last vision Kagome had before the darkness claimed her was a pair of bright golden eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Alas, I know it was a bit short and uneventful compared to the last chapter. But the exposition needs this bit of suspense! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping (keyword: HOPING) to post another chapter to this tale. I will also be working on "A Gathered Storm," so if YOU haven't read that one yet—I **insist** you do. *winks* Anyways, leave comments if you please!


End file.
